I am watching, I am close.
Hello, I found this wiki online and thought I'd post this. So, a few days ago, I was searching for some creepy profiles with my friend. When he said, "Let's go like, really deep." And so we spent literally an HOUR searching for a random profile. When we randomly decided to choose this profile that was named Art1cx. We went to his profile, and he was red in the middle, and had black pants. And he had the Roundy head on. Now, I thought this was just some kid begging for attention, because I looked at his recently played, and he just played, well, normal games. I happened to notice he was online, but not playing a game. I checked his join date. 10/30/2017. He hadn't played this game for long. Me and my friend got into a game scrapping the idea of messing with him, when my friend noticed he had joined in the game we were playing. He was huge compared to us, now I thought he was using admin commands, but there was no credit symbol in the bottom right corner. We tried to talk to him, but he said nothing, we were the only ones in the server, too. everybody else had been kicked. So my friend and I were walking away from him, when my friend said, "Oh my god, please, please help me, call 911 now." I asked him what, obviously worried, and he said there was someone outside his window, my friend lived on his own, and was obviously freaked out. He then told me as soon as he looked at it, it ran away. Then, Art1cx talked and said this, "I am watching, I am close, out your window." My friend and I were on a discord call and I could hear him start crying, so we left the game as fast as we could. I never wanted to play ROBLOX again after that, in fear Art1cx would actually hurt my friend. A week later, my friend moved far away, and we kinda forgot all about it. So, when I got the courage to play ROBLOX again, I was playing ROBLOX Deathrun when joins my game. He walks up to me and says, "I'm sorry for scaring you and your friend." And I practically was pissed. I said to him, "You're sorry? You scared my friend to death! You were watching him through his window? You're sorry for that? Leave me alone! You're a creep!" After that he stopped talking and moving, I walked away but, whenever I moved, he moved, directly staring at me, but it wasn't like he was moving it, it was directly on me, smoothly turning. I freaked out, and was about to leave when he said, "I was just trying to make a friend." I almost laughed, due to the fact he had almost the maximum amount of friends, I told him to get a life, and leave me alone, before I call the cops. Then, he disappeared, he didn't leave the server, he just vanished. Then about a minute later, his name left the little tab that says everyone's names. I never heard again from him, but, now I'm genuinely freaked out. I never understood how he had never even met us, had any relation to us, but there's one last thing, when my friend moved, he found a note outside where he had been watching him, he told me it said, "Goodbye." Later on, I actually re-met Art1cx. Apparently, he actually wanted to make a real friend, and said he had no friends, he had only two, i1xIx1xI, and nooboo22. I told him, that's not the way you get friends. And he sent me a friend request, I sighed, and gave him a second chance. To this day, he and I are good friends, but I've never met him in real life, my friend's still cautious of him. But his friends really creeped me out, especially nooboo22, one of his friends who had been playing for 6 years? Anybody who reads this, maybe you can help me delve deeper into this, the scariest part is, what if none of this would have happened, if we hadn't randomly clicked on his profile?